Romeo
| died= | hometown= New Orleans, Louisiana | knownfor= Rapper | season= Dancing with the Stars 12 | partner= Chelsie Hightower | place= 5th | highestscore= 28 (Waltz) | lowestscore= 19 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore= 23.6 }} Percy Romeo Miller, Jr., known professionally as Romeo, is a celebrity from Season 12 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Miller was born in New Orleans. He is the son of rapper and entrepreneur Master P and former rapper Sonya C. He is the nephew of rappers C-Murder and Silkk the Shocker, cousin of producer, singer, and rapper Mo B. Dick and the brother of singer and actress Cymphonique Miller. Romeo was signed to No Limit's subsidiary label Soulja Music Entertainment at the age of five, after he wrote a rap to his father. Career Lil' Romeo He released his debut album seven years later, titled after his original alias Lil' Romeo. This offering contained the hit single "My Baby" that charted No. 1 R&B/Hip-hop Singles. The album peaked at No. 6 on the Billboard 200 and No. 5 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, selling more than 200,000 copies in its first week out. On 4 March 2002 it was certified Gold by the RIAA for selling over 500,000 copies in the Untied States. Also in 2001 he was featured on his uncle Silkk the Shocker's remix single of "That's Kool", which was also featured on his own album.The album has been reported to have sold close to two million copies in the Untied States to date. Game Time In 2002, a year later after his debut album, Miller put out his second studio album, Game Time. It peaked at No. 33 on the Billboard 200 and No. 10 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums selling close to eighty thousand copies the first week. It spawned the Billboard charting single "2-Way" that charted to No. 66 Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. It also spawned the second single "True Love" which charted at No. 16 under the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. Though not as successful on the charts as Miller's debut album, it was successful in sales for selling two and a half million copies in the Untied States. Romeoland In 2004, Miller released his third studio album Romeoland via The New No Limit & Koch, it would be Miller's last studio album to feature himself billed as Lil' Romeo; it would not be as successful in sales as his last two studio albums selling only thirty thousand the first week, but the album would still managed to sell over two hundred fifty thousand copies in the United States. Romeoland would chart at #70 on the Billboard 200 and at #29 on the Top Rap Albums chart. Later Releases In 2005 Miller along with his father Master P founded a new record label titled Guttar Music Entertainment. Also in 2005 Miller along with his brother Valentino Miller who was known as Young V at that time and their three cousins C-Los, Lil' D, and Willie J would form the rap group Rich Boyz, and they would release their debut album titled Young Ballers: The Hood Been Good to Us 22 November 2005 via Guttar Music. The group would later disband though. Miller released his debut digital album Lottery 4 April 2006 via Guttar Music, UrbanDigital & GoDigital Music Group, it was Miller's first album released with his official name changed to Romeo. On 12 December 2006, Miller would release an album titled God's Gift via Guttar Music, UrbanDigital, and GoDigital Music Group, it would serve as the soundtrack to the same name independent film Miller's father Master P had directed and produced, and it was Miller's first album to be classified as explicit; the soundtrack would go on to sell over 96,000 copies to date. Both albums were known for containing Miller's song titled "U Can't Shine Like Me" which was a direct response to fellow young rapper/actor at the time Bow Wow, who fans believed dissed Miller and his father Master P in his song "Fresh Azimiz". In 2007 Miller and his father Master P would start up a non-explicit record label titled Take a Stand Records. Also in 2007 Miller along with his father Master P would form a new group together titled Miller Boyz. On 4 September 2007 they would release their debut album titled Hip Hop History via Take A Stand Records, UrbanDigital, and GoDigital Music Group; the album would go on to sell over 32,000 records worldwide. In 2008, Miller stated he was working on his fourth studio album titled Gumbo Station. On 17 June 2008 Miller released the first single from the album which was "Get Low Wit It" which featured Akon and his brother Valentino Miller it failed to gain success on the Billboard charts. On 3 March 2009, Miller released a compilation album titled Get Low LP that contained singles that were originally supposed to had been on Gumbo Station and also contained original songs from his previous albums; it would sell over twenty thousand copies. In late 2009 Miller would form a new record label titled The Next Generation Entertainment. The label at the time would feature his group the College Boyys consisting of himself, his brother Valentino, K. Smith, Shawn & Kyros, and his other artists at the time, Black Don who is also Miller's cousin, D who is also Miller's cousin, D'Anna & Tempo. In 2010 Romeo confirmed that he was still working on his fourth studio album but he changed the name of the album to The College Boy. Romeo then announced that the title of the album was going to be I Am No Limit. On 19 January 2010, Miller released a promotional single for the album titled "Tell Me a Million Times" that featured Tempo. On 26 January 2010 Miller would release a second promotional single for the album titled "Ice Cream Man Jr." which was a tribute to his dad Master P. On 16 February 2010 Miller released his debut mixtape Patience Is a Virtue to promote the album. Then on 2 March 2010 Miller released two EP's to promote the album which were the Famous Girl & Monster/Practice via his label The Next Generation Entertainment & LPD Music. Also in 2010, Miller would introduce his new group the College Boyys, on 25 May 2010 they released their debut album titled Spring Break via his label The Next Generation and Hollywood Dream Music; the album evidently sold over thirty thousand copies worldwide, but the group would later disband due to unknown reasons. Miller also on this day released three promotional singles which were "You" that featured his artist at the time D'Anna and Lil Twist, "She Bad" that featured his cousins/artist's Lil' D and Black Don and "They Dont Know". Miller also performed at the 2010 Hip Hop Honors along with his brother Valentino Miller, his cousins Lil' D and Black Don, and his uncle Silkk The Shocker, along with Trina, Gucci Mane & Mystikal to honor his dad Master P and No Limit Records. In late 2010 Miller relaunched No Limit as No Limit Forever Romeo also confirmed that he has changed the name of the album from I Am No Limit to Intelligent Hoodlum. In 2011 Miller would go on a tour with his dad Master P and his uncle Silkk the Shocker, the tour was titled ”No Limit Forever International". On 11 January 2011, Miller released his EP Dont Push Me via his label The Next Generation Entertainment. On 3 May 2011 Miller released the first official single from Intelligent Hoodlum called "Famous Girl (Remix)" which was really the mastered version of the original, it still featured the original appearances from Sean Kingston and Miller's cousin, artist Black Don, but it would be later dubb a promotional single. On 19 August 2011 Miller released his I Am No Limit mixtape which was originally supposed to be his fourth studio album, but Miller decided it would be best to just release it as a mixtape for his fans. In 2012, Miller formed a new group called Resq3 which consisted of himself & professional drummer Christian Brock and professional guitarist/vocalist Myles Eberhardt they released their first single "The Only One" and they were scheduled to be releasing their debut album, touring and a TV show later that year, but the group would later disband due to unknown reasons, the group also consisted of songs such as "Right Along" and "No One Else Like You". On 12 April 2012 Miller released his first single from his upcoming fourth album titled "Hug Me Forever" which featured his brother Valentino and his artist at the time Kyros, on 19 May 2012, Miller released the music video for "Hug Me Forever" it was directed by Corey Molina of Creative Dream Productions; Miller would later dubb it as a promotional single. On 15 August 2012 Miller announced that he had been working on a new mixtape titled Inception. It was released 19 August 2012 under his new stage name Maserati Rome. In 2013 Miller announced that he was working on a new mixtape titled When in Rome slated for release in 2014. On 5 January 2015 Miller released his first collaboration mixtape titled We All We Got with his new group Money Mafia which includes himself, his father Master P, Ace B, Young Junne, Eastwood, Gangsta, Play Beezy, Calliope Popeye, Flight Boy, and No Limit Forever in-house producer Blaq N Mild, the mixtape would also include a surprise feature from fellow well known New Orleans rapper Lil Wayne on the track "Power". On 20 April 2015 Miller released his second collaboration mixtape titled Hustlin with his group Money Mafia. On 29 July 2015 Miller would release two new singles from his upcoming fourth studio album titled Till the Club Close featuring fellow No Limit Forever artist Ace B and "Bent" featuring fellow No Limit Forever artist's Ace B and his uncle Silkk the Shocker. On 17 December 2015 Miller would reveal the title, cover art and would also announce the release date to his fourth studio album entitled Fighting Monsters which was scheduled for release 7 January 2016. On 7 January 2016 Miller would release Fighting Monsters as a mixtape, it would feature guest appearance's from Ace B, BlaqNmilD, DeCarlo, Eastwood, €$¢Ø, JSlugg500, his father Master P, his uncle Silkk the Shocker, and Travis Kr8ts, it was originally supposed to be his fourth studio album, but Miller decided it would be best to just release it as a mixtape for his fans. On 13 January 2016, Miller would release the mixtape for retail on ITunes for charity. On 1 November 2016 Miller would release two new singles from his upcoming fourth studio album titled B, All, In' ''featuring fellow No Limit Forever artist Young Vee and "Shoulder" featuring DeCarlo and fellow No Limit Forever artist Ace B. Other Ventures Acting Career Miller started his acting career with a cameo appearance in the 2001 film, ''Max Keeble's Big Move. He later co-starred with Jessica Alba, Mekhi Phifer and Zachary Isaiah Williams in the film, Honey (2003). In Honey, his supporting character was Benny, a young boy looking for a break. In 2003, he voiced himself in an episode of the animated series, Static Shock, to which he had performed the theme song. He starred in another movie with Zachary Isaiah Williams, God's Gift, which came out in 2006. He then went on to co-star with his dad in a movie called Uncle P in 2007. His next project in 2007, was a film called ASL in which he starred as himself, Romeo, alongside Forrest Lipton and Zachary Isaiah Williams who played the young Romeo; Williams had previously co-starred with Romeo in Honey and Nickelodeon's Romeo! Miller made a cameo appearance in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide as a rapping coach for the teachers. He then guest-starred as a rapper accused of murder in the 2010 CBS series, The Defenders, and acted in the highly successful film, Jumping the Broom, released in May 2011. In 2011, he also starred in TV commercials for McDonald's & ICDC Colleges. In 2012 Miller starred in Tyler Perry's film Madea's Witness Protection. He played as Jake, a young man who is trying to get his money back from a Ponzi scheme for his father's church and his retirement. In 2012, he participated in Fox's dating game show The Choice. He was a special guest star in the Nick News with Linda Ellerbee episode, "If Only I Were an Only Child: The Top 10 Annoying Things My Siblings Do", which aired on Nickelodeon on May 13, 2013, on which Romeo (among others) talked about annoying things his siblings did, one of which was his brother took his shoes that Romeo was planning to wear, so he could show them to a girl he liked. In 2013-2014, Romeo Miller appeared in advertisements for ICDC College, an online school. Fashion Design On 24 July 2010, Romeo launched his own clothing line titled "College Boyys." The brand has been promoted by Miller, his new group the College Boyys, and also artists such as Justin Bieber, Big Time Rush, and Jaden Smith. Romeo stated: "When I was a kid, I used to lick markers on my t-shirt 'I'm going to college' and that imprint stuck in my head and made a difference to me in my life, turning it into a reality. I want to implant the same positive message to young boys as they dress themselves each day with a feeling of success. They can look in the mirror at themselves with a positive goal in mind for their bright future knowing that going to college can make a big difference in their lives.” College Boyys clothing style is classy, cool, and urban with a message: "It's actually cool to be smart." On 13 November 2013 Miller revealed that he was working on a brand new clothing line titled ROME Everything. Basketball Career Romeo was invited, in the summer of 2006, to the Reebok-sponsored ABCD Camp, which is considered the premier basketball camp in the United States. The Teaneck, New Jersey-based ABCD Camp is an invitation-only basketball showcase previously attended by high-profile players including Kobe Bryant, Stephon Marbury, Tracy McGrady, LeBron James and Carmelo Anthony. Surrounded by future NBA players such as O. J. Mayo, Derrick Rose, and Kevin Love, Miller averaged less than two points a game throughout the camp. In the 8 March issue of the The Wall Street Journal, Sonny Vaccaro, the longtime director of the ABCD Camp, explained that "he invited Romeo Miller to the 2006 camp, primarily as a favor to Percy Miller, whom he knew from the club basketball circuit." In the article, Vaccaro indicated, "If you're looking for the profile of an athlete who plays basketball at USC, he's not it." On 13 April 2007, Miller verbally committed to the University of Southern California (USC) and signed a letter of intent 19 November 2007. Miller, a 5'11" point guard, played one year at Windward High School before he transferred and became a three-year starter at Beverly Hills High School. As a junior, during the 2005–2006 high school season, he averaged 13.9 points and 5.6 assists per game. As a senior, during the 2006–2007 high school season, he averaged 8.6 points and 9.0 assists per game. According to The Wall Street Journal, it appears the decision to grant Miller a full scholarship at USC was largely driven by his relationship with friend and teammate DeMar DeRozan, the 6-foot-6 All-American forward who was rated as the number five prospect in the country on Scout.com. The Wall Street Journal reported Coach Tim Floyd as saying, "Last April...Percy Miller called while driving both players from a tournament in Fayetteville, Ark...Percy Miller said 'Demar and Romeo are ready to make their decision, and would you like to have them both on scholarship?'...'I said absolutely.'" Miller and DeRozan began playing in the 2008–2009 season. Modeling On 27 December, Romeo modeled for a new 2011 calendar. On 10 April 2011 Miller modeled for the April issue of TROIX magazine. On 12 April 2011 Miller modeled again for some new pictures. He also modeled with the singer-songwriter Chynna Terrell. Dancing with the Stars 2 Romeo was originally going to compete in Season 2, but had to withdraw due to an injury. He was replaced by his father, Master P. Dancing with the Stars 12 He was partnered with Chelsie Hightower. They placed 5th. Scores * Scores for Weeks 1 & 2 were combined and first results were revealed 29 March 2011. * Week seven guest judge Donnie Burns' score is before Carrie Ann's. * Average score does not include guest judge's score in Week Seven. Gallery Romeo-Chelsie-Promo12.jpg Romeo-Promo12.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 12 contestants Category:Singers Category:Actors